Jen Masterson
Jennifer "Jen" Masterson (French: Julie Maréchal) is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen, voiced by Megan Fahlenbock Biography Already a part of her circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," Jen is introduced in 6teen as a responsible individual, born into a family in the shadow of her more glamorous and popular older sister, Courtney, and the prospect of taking on additional siblings from her Facebook page. She was the youngest to make it into the WNBA. Despite her initial feelings of jealousy toward Courtney, Jen shares a respectful relationship with her sister. She originally believed that their parents favored Courtney because she was attending university, but the two came to a mutual appreciation of each others' strengths following her sister's confession that she had been kicked out of school, and that their parents constantly encouraged her to develop a work ethic like Jen's. Jen has had several romantic interests over the course of the series. Notable crushes include Charlie Dobbs, one of her co-workers who she dumped after becoming paranoid over his appearance (and doing all of his push-ups for him), and Corey Halder, her boss' son, an avid sports fan who she broke up with on account of his self-absorbed mannerisms. In "The Five Finger Discount," Jen steals an expensive jacket to impress a boy named Carson, and in "Waiting to Ex-Sale," she flirts with Owen while waiting in line outside the Albatross & Finch clothing outlet. In addition, Jude Lizowski acted as her fake boyfriend during her infatuation with Charlie Dobbs. She had a relationship with Smithy (Jonesy's doppleganger) in Dopplegangers. Jen also had a crush on Jane, the Penalty Box's temporary replacement for Halder. Jen is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall as a sales associate ("assistant coach") at the Penalty Box sporting goods retail chain. She previously worked at The Big Squeeze lemonade stand to gain experience needed to be considered for her job at the Penalty Box, as well as pay for the damages she caused while driving her soccer team's bus underage. Often, Jen finds herself in the store's physical penalty box for disobeying orders or causing problems. She was also thrice on probation for folding clothes rather than hanging them up, taking a day off to visit the mall's amusement park, and playing pranks on her boss. Jen aspires to either participate in snowboarding events for the Olympics during college, or begin her own line of snowboarding gear. Personality Jen is responsible, admirable, and committed.A hot tomboy,she enjoys sports, fantasizing about Antonio Banderas, and planning for the future, but is also prone to nosiness and has a quick temper, traits which have led her friends to regard her as a control freak. This could suggest that Jen has a Type A Personality. Trivia *She and Caitlin are the only ones in the group to never get fired. *She is the tallest female of the group Standing At A Whopping 6 Foot 2 *Jen is a fan of the popular boy band Avearage Paul and Jonas Brothers. *Jen hates Easter, and she thinks the Easter Bunny Is Al Bundy In Disguise. *Jen is highly allergic to mushrooms, eating them results in her becoming violently gassy and suffering from diarrhea. *Jen, as a child liked to run around naked (which explains why Courtney nicknamed her Flash). *Jen has unintentionally flashed her breasts in front of her entire group of friends on two separate occasions, and has been seen nude on two other occasions by Jonesy. *Jen has a crush on Antonio Banderas and she has also dreamed about the two of them kissing. This was revealed on the episode The Journal. *Jen dosn't wear underwear as noted in The One With the Cold Sore. * Jen's voice actor, Megan Fahlenbock, has also voiced Gwen from the Total Drama Series and Sam from Stoked. *Jen shares many similarities with Courtney from the Total Drama Series. They both have brown hair, are "Type A" students, and are generally very ambitious and competitive. Coincidentally, Jen's older sister is named Courtney. Gallery 6teen-jen.png Jen Masterson.png File:Jen.jpg File:Jen2.jpg Category:Characters